Princess Wanda
Princess Wanda was a minor character first mentioned in the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess, and the playable protagonist of its bonus game, Moonlight Romance. She was the wife of Nuada and the mother of Princess Brigid. Princess Wanda is based on the historical figure Princess Wanda. Appearance and Personality In various art works scattered throughout the Grak Kingdom Palace, Princess Wanda is depicted as a beautiful woman with long, ash blonde hair adorned with a gold circlet, pale green eyes and a fair complexion. She is portrayed as wearing an elaborate cream and dark green ballgown but her POV in Moonlight Romance shows her wearing gloves similar to the Fairytale Detective's. Her daughter, Princess Brigid, bears a strong resemblance to her. In life, Wanda was outwardly polite and dutiful who enjoyed ladylike activities such as reading and needlework, but inside she was deeply unhappy that others dictated her life. She was somewhat of a hopeless romantic, as shown when her diary is filled with thoughts about Nuada and yearns to be with him. Longing for adventures and the chance to marry for love, Wanda would eventually abandon her betrothed King Henryk to wed Nuada. History Descended from Prince James and Ivy Green, Wanda was a mortal princess who was pressured all her life to behave like a perfect lady. From a young age she was betrothed to King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom and when she came of age, she was sent to meet her future husband. Wanda's first interaction with the King didn't go well - Henryk was tongue-tied upon meeting her and left their meeting with only a curt greeting. Although Wanda set to work learning the customs and laws of her future kingdom, she remained deeply unhappy that she was marrying a man she had not chosen for herself. Wishing to enjoy a little freedom, Wanda would take long walks at night with only the moonlight as her companion. During one of her walks, she became lost in an enchanted forest. Stumbling upon a lake she thought was close to the palace, Wanda attempted to row back in a little boat. However, a golden arrow shot from the sky drew Wanda's attention upwards and she was startled to see a dragon in the air. Looking back down, a man standing in front of Wanda warned her not to row the boat or else she would be lost in the mist. Overwhelmed by the dragon's presence, Wanda fainted and nearly fell into the water but was saved by the man. Upon regaining consciousness, the man introduced himself as Nuada, Dragon Prince of the Daemon Evokers, and asked Wanda if she was the Moon Goddess; Wanda replied she was just an ordinary princess and Nuada was deeply surprised to hear this as no mere mortal could break through the barrier around Solwood. Nevertheless, he agreed to help her get home and the two acquired a salt crystal orb from an ancient shrine. After fixing the orb into the boat's figurehead to guide her way, Wanda was forced to say goodbye to Nuada but the Dragon Prince he would a find way for them to see each other again. Arriving back at the Grak Kingdom Palace, Wanda was fussed over by King Henryk, but ignored when she tried to explain what she had seen in the forest. Soon, the princess begun having secret meetings with the Dragon Prince, exploring his home of Solwood and falling in love with him. But one night, Wanda discovered King Henryk had ordered her boat burned and that their wedding day had been decided. With some help from a moon rabbit and a flare arrow, Wanda was able to meet with Nuada and inform him that they wouldn't be able to see each other after she was married to the King. Nuada confessed that he loved her and proposed that they elope together. As Wanda anguished over whether to go through with her wedding to Henryk, a cockatoo arrived one evening declaring Nuada was coming on the next full moon to take the princess away; Henryk immediately ordered Wanda confined to her room and vowed no one would take her. But on the appointed night, Wanda discovered her guards were asleep from the effects of sleeping mushrooms shattered through the corridor and raced to the top of the palace to meet with Nuada. Asked to make her choice, Wanda finally decided to follow her heart and elope with her true love Nuada. Returning Henryk's ring with a final farewell message, Wanda left with the Dragon Prince on his dragon Solais. Wanda and Nuada were married not long after and Wanda eventually gave birth to their daughter, Princess Brigid. But their happy family life was not to last as Henryk had declared war on Solwood, believing Wanda had not left of her own free will. For years the war raged until a former Daemon Evoker member came into King Henryk's confidence and betrayed Solwood's hidden location. A great battle was fought, killing most of the Daemon Evokers and fatally wounding Wanda herself (the exact cause of her injuries is unknown). As she lay on her deathbed, Wanda was falsely informed that her husband was dead - believing Brigid would be left an orphan, Wanda resolved to have her daughter taken care of and when Henryk came to see her, she begged him to raise the girl as his own daughter. Henryk agreed to Wanda's request and she passed away soon after. Although Daemon Evokers traditionally don't have graves, Wanda was buried in the Stone Sanctuary as a reflection of the fact she was a mortal not of the clan and most likely because Nuada wanted to honor her this way. Powers and Abilities * Archery: Like her ancestor, Ivy Green, Wanda can use a bow and arrow. Relationships * Nuada (husband, deceased) * Princess Brigid (daughter) * King Henryk (former fiancé, deceased) * Prince James (ancestor, deceased) * Ivy Green (ancestor, deceased) * Unnamed Prince (long grand uncle, deceased) * Ivy's Daughter (ancestor, deceased) * Unnamed Writer (ancestor, deceased) * Briar Rose (long grand aunt) * Stewartson King and Queen (ancestors, deceased) * Forest King and Queen (ancestors, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (distant relative) * King of the Daemon Evokers (father-in-law, deceased) * Moon Rabbits (guide) * Rabbit Girl (helper) * Daemon Evokers (member of, married into) Relevant Parables Daemon Evokers and Solwood (from Return of the Salt Princess) The clan of Daemon Evokers live in Solwood, a kingdom that lies hidden on a hill. A gate was built in front of their sacred grove, and an enchanted forest surrounds Solwood. People trying to find this place will get lost in the enchanted forest. With this magical protection, the Daemon Evokers were isolated from the world for so long that humans forgotten their existence. One day, a Princess, seemingly untouched by the enchantments, wandered into the forest... The Dragon Prince's Bride (from Return of the Salt Princess) The Dragon Prince had finally come of age. It was time for him to find a girl so that he might be wed and produce heirs. He knew not where to start his search, for he was bound by prophecy to marry a human girl of a certain bloodline. One night, as he was pondering his dilemma while walking in the forest, he met a beautiful human princess. He realized at once that this must be his destined bride. 'The Moon Prophecy '(from Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Daemon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians. However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Daemon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Daemon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. Trivia * Wanda's name has the meaning of "wanderer" - appropriate for a woman who enjoyed taking long walks. Quotes Quotes by Princess Wanda * "My life has never been my own. I'm like a puppet, whose movements are dictated by others." * "I don't like firerats being sacrificed to create clothing, but this is a gift from King Henryk." * "My diary is filled with my thoughts of Nuada. He is all I think about these days." * "I used to do needlework for fun, but lately I have been unable to concentrate." * "Should I choose love or duty?" Quotes about Princess Wanda * "None of her pictures do her beauty justice. Her eyes alone are worth a thousand poems." - King Henryk * "Her name was Wanda, and she was so beautiful that I mistook her for a goddess." - Nuada Galleries Character= MR_Wanda_holds_her_engagement_ring.jpg|Wanda holds her engagement ring MR_Wanda_offers_her_ring_to_a_bird.jpg|Wanda offers her engagement ring to a bird wanda holds a bow.jpg|Wanda holds a bow |-|Depictions= Wanda statue caverns.jpg|Statue of Princess Wanda in the salt mine, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg|Wanda depicted with Henryk and Nuada on a relief, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup10.jpg|Depiction of Princess Wanda in storybook #1, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Princess_Wanda_statue.jpg|Statue of Princess Wanda, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda portrait salon.jpg|Portrait of Princess Wanda in the salon, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda_henryk_monument_waterway.jpg|Broken monument of Princess Wanda and King Henryk, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda and Henryk.png|Depiction of Princess Wanda in stained glass, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup17.jpg|Depiction of Wanda on scroll written by Nuada, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda portrait throne room.jpg|Portrait of Princess Wanda in the throne room, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda bust salon.jpg|Bust of Princess Wanda, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup29.jpg|Depiction of Princess Wanda in storybook #2, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup37.jpg|Depiction of Princess Wanda in storybook #3, Return of the Salt Princess RSP_Wanda_and_Nuada_carving.jpg|Princess Wanda and Prince Nuada carvings, Return of the Salt Princess Wanda henryk bust corridor.jpg|Busts of Princess Wanda and King Henryk in the palace corridor, Moonlight Romance MR_Henryk_and_Wanda_plaque.jpg|King Henryk and Princess Wanda plaque, Moonlight Romance Dp14popup54a.jpg|Depiction of Wanda in King Henryk's diary, Moonlight Romance Dp14popup54f.jpg|Photo of Princess Wanda, Moonlight Romance |-|Locations= wanda bedroom.jpg|Princess Wanda's bedroom in the Grak Kingdom palace RSP_Wanda's_grave_in_the_shrine.jpg|Princess Wanda's grave in the Stone Sanctuary RSP Lakefront.jpg|Princess Wanda's statue in the Lakefront |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup19.jpg|Wanda's diary entry #1 Dp14popup25.jpg|Wanda's diary entry #2 Dp14popup28.jpg|Wanda's farewell letter to King Henryk Dp14popup43.jpg|Wanda's final diary entry RSP_Princess_Wanda's_grave.jpg|Princess Wanda's grave Fire rat robes.png|Wanda's fire rat fur robe MR_Wanda's_wedding_dress.jpg|Wanda's wedding dress |-|Other Images= RSP Wanda concept art.jpg|Wanda concept art RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|Wanda featured in "The Moon Prophecy" parable RSP Credits1.jpg|Wanda featured in game credits Bandicam 2018-03-20 18-53-08-119.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance